Navidades al Estilo Kazami
by Xx.SuteFaia-Bartonoff.xX
Summary: Continuación navideña de mi fic 'PARA EL CABELLO LARGO, EL SECRETO ES EL AMOR', que por cierto, me lo borraron de fanfiction, no sé por qué T-T, please, denle una oportunidad nnU
1. El Mayor Enemigo, Un Pequeño Consejo

Two-shot de las Navidades de los Kazami

1) Primero, un capítulo chistoso días antes de Navidad.

2) Y Segundo, otro capítulo chistoso durante el día de navidad.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Navidades al Estilo Kazami<strong>_

_Hummmm…_

Estaba pálido y sudando por el nerviosismo, frunció el seño mirando a su peor enemigo. Odiaba esas cosas en frente de él. Soltó un hondo y algo sonoro suspiro, ya no le quedaba de otra, no podía echarse para atrás, tenía que cumplir su cometido. Se acercó con paso lento y decidido a las _cosas_ que estaban al frente suyo, tragó saliva, tenía que hacerlo, no podía decir que no. Aunque… Qué tan mal sería no haber hecho lo que se proponía. Paró en seco y se colocó el dedo índice en el mentón pensando, sí, sería malo que no hiciera su cometido. Volvió a tragar saliva y continuó con su muy corta caminata. Ya estaba cerca, un poco más cerca, un poco más cerca… Ya iba a medio camino, por lo menos era algo…

-¡Ya déjate de dramas y empieza a armar el árbol de navidad!-Le gritaba su esposa desde la cocina, con una mirada asesina y de molestia.

Soltó otro suspiro pero de resignación-Demo… Alice-chan yo… –

-¡Nada de peros Shun Kazami, ponte a armar el árbol inmediatamente!-Le amenazó con la cuchara de madera en mano.

Suspiró de nuevo bajando la cabeza en señal de derrota con el aura deprimente y los fueguitos azules a su alrededor, y regresó su vista hacia las cajas que tenía en frente. Armar el árbol de navidad jamás fue su especialidad, siempre se caía en menos de un minuto.

-Alice…-Le llamó con una voz y un rostro cansado.

-¿Si Shun?-Le preguntó preocupada acercándose a él y colocándole la mano en la mejilla-¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Estás bien? –

-Yo…-Preguntó con una sonrisa débil en el rostro-¿No lo puedo… Armar más tarde? –

Ella sonrió dulcemente, no se lo pedía por fastidio – como casi siempre –, se lo pedía por estar cansado. Era de esperarse, la casa era grande y decorarla para navidad era un trabajo duro, inclusive para un ninja como él-De acuerdo-Le dijo dulcemente dándole un tierno beso en los labios-¡Pero luego lo armas y sin protestar, ¿De acuerdo? –

-Sí-Dijo con esa sonrisa arrogante típica de él.

-¿Puedes ir a ver a los niños?-Le preguntó preocupada.

Le dio un beso en la frente-Eso no tienes que pedírmelo Alice-chan –

Subió las escaleras de la casa al primer piso, tocó la primera puerta que vio y un _"Ya va"_ se escuchó desde adentro. Se dirigió a la segunda puerta y un _"Ahora salgo"_ se escuchó también desde adentro. El primero fue su hijo mayor Marakoshin, y el segundo fue su segundo hijo Michael. Llegó a un pasillo sin salida y por el techo se asomaba una cuerda que jaló y unas escaleras cayeron, subió por ellas y llegó a un piso completamente a oscuras, ese era el ático. Se acercó al ventanal del frente y lo abrió parándose en el barandal del balcón, alzó la vista topándose con el techo en donde dos piernas se tambaleaban para adelante y para atrás. Sonrió, y de un salto llegó al techo encontrándose con la última persona que buscaba.

-Con que… Aquí estabas Shiori…-Le decía a la pequeña niña pelinegra y ojiámbar que se encontraba admirando el horizonte.

Ella le miró un minuto por el rabillo del ojo, luego los cerró diciendo un _'Hum…'_ típico de su padre, y los volvió a abrir mirando el paisaje, como la encontró el pelinegro.

-¿Qué te pasa princesa?-Preguntó sentándose a su lado, la miró de pies a cabeza: llevaba un vestido hasta las rodillas de color púrpura, una camisa manga larga color verde, un par de botas púrpuras, unas pantis verde claro, y una cinta verde en la cabeza.

-Es que… Yo…-Empezaba a decir cabizbaja.

Sintió una palmada en la espalda, una palmada cálida y reconfortante, alzó la mirada y se topó con el rostro de su padre que tenía una sonrisa-Vamos anímate, dentro de unos días es navidad y tienes que andar con una sonrisa en el rostro si quieres que Santa Claus te traiga tu peluche –

Ella se sonrojó mirando hacia otro lado con las mejillas levemente infladas y con el seño fruncido-Yo no quiero un peluche –

-Ajá-Enarcó una ceja mirando a la pequeña que le miró con una sonrisa arrogante como las de él-¿Qué pediste? –

-Si te lo digo…-Se sonrojó-Santa Claus no me lo traerá –

Soltó una risa callada y le alborotó el cabello-Ven vamos, quiero que me ayudes a comprarle un regalo de navidad a tu madre –

-¿Por qué yo? –

-Porque ella es tu confidente, ambas son muy cercanas la una a la otra –

Ella se le quedó mirando con sus ojos dorados como los de él, alzando una ceja y con una sonrisa de lado, también como las de él-¿Qué pasó con el árbol oto-san? –

Él se sonrojó y bajó la mirada inflando los cachetes-No vengas… A ponerte como tu madre –

Abrió los ojos de par en par sorprendida y empezó a reír, a veces su padre podía ser más infantil que serio-Okey, okey… Ya vámonos, solo porque te quiero salvar de tu 'mayor enemigo'-Dijo haciendo énfasis en las dos últimas palabras.

-Pues vamos-De un salto bajó al suelo, seguido por el salto de la pelinegra.

Pero, aún cuando su padre esperara a que cayera para sujetarla, ella cayó mal y ambos terminaron en el suelo cubiertos de nieve; Shiori sobre Shun, cosa que les causó mucha risa.

-Vaya, pero qué escena tan comprometedora-Dijo Alice cruzada de brazos con una sonrisa, recargada en la puerta trasera, la que daba vista al patio.

-¡Oka-san!-Exclamó la ojidorado con una sonrisa tímida en el rostro.

-Ammm… Shiori…-La nombrada bajó la vista-¿Podrías… Bajarte por favor…? –

-Eh… Etto… E-tto…-Se levantó rápidamente con un muy gran sonrojo.

Se levantó del suelo sacudiéndose le nieve de los pantalones-Gracias…-Pero solo recibió una risa nerviosa por parte de su hija-Busca tu bufanda y tus guantes-Le susurró al oído, a lo que ella asintió y se fue a su cuarto corriendo-Bueno… Voy a salir un minuto con Shiori –

-¿Qué pasa con el árbol?-Preguntó la pelinaranja, pero recibió un tierno beso en los labios como respuesta.

-Lo armaré en cuanto regrese, pero esto es urgente-Le dijo serio.

Ella solo sonrió y asintió viendo cómo su esposo entraba a la casa.

_**.**_

-Vamos oto-san-Le decía Shiori haciéndole un ademán con la mano para que se acercara.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo…-Se fue acercando hacia ella y le agarró de la mano-Okey, ¿Algo que le guste a tu madre? –

-¿Sinceramente…?-Su padre asintió y ella sonrió-¿Además de ti? –

-Jaja, pero sí –

-Mmmm…-Se detiene un minuto-Pues… Bueno…-Se quedó pensando con una expresión seria, giró la cabeza hacia el lado derecho mirando una tienda, y recordó perfectamente algo que a su madre le encantaría.

_**.**_

-Qué raro… –

-¿A qué te refieres Hydranoid?-Le preguntó Alice confundida dejando de mover la mezcla que estaba haciendo.

-Creo… Que lo que Hydranoid quiere decirte Alice…-Hablaba Skyress-Es que dejaste que Shun y Shiori salieran un minuto, y no le dijiste que empezara con el árbol-Todos miraron hacia el peor enemigo del peleador Ventus, es decir, las cajas con las partes del árbol.

-Pues, créanme cuando les digo…-Volvió a mover la mezcla con una sonrisa-Que tengo mis razones –

-Es decir… Ver sufriendo a tío Shun por el árbol-Decían los dos gemelos Bakugan de la casa, Ventus Consectetur Skydranoid y Ventus Phoenicem Skynoid.

-Exactamente-Respondió ella con una sonrisa maligna en el rostro.

_**.**_

-Buena idea Shiori-Le dijo Shun sonriendo, en verdad que el regalo era una buena idea.

-Tú lo dijiste, conozco a mi madre-Respondió con una sonrisa arrogante.

A lo lejos, un niño peliverde de ojos azules, se encontraba viendo a los dos Kazami. Tragó saliva apretando la caja forrada que tenía entre sus manos, y miró de nuevo a los dos peleadores Ventus. No podía arrepentirse, tenía que ir hacia ellos y darle su regalo a Shiori. Volvió a tragar saliva y se acercó corriendo hacia los dos pelinegros.

-¡Shio-chan! –

La nombrada miró hacia atrás y se sonrojó levemente al ver al peliverde-Cl-Clay-kun… –

El niño de 8 años con el cabello verde y ojos azules era Clay Grit, el hijo Ace y Mirra. Vestía una camisa morada manga larga, una bufanda negra, un pantalón largo marrón y zapatos negros.

-O-ohayou yaa… Shio-chan…-Le saludó con la mano, pero luego hizo una reverencia respetuosamente-Ohayou gozaimasu… Kazami-tachi-Le dijo a Shun.

-Hola Clay, ¿Cómo están tus padres?-Le preguntó Shun sonriendo.

-Oka-chan está bien-Respondió alzando la cabeza con una sonrisa-Como siempre, reprochándole a papá por las cosas que hace mal-Shun y Shiori aguantaron la risa-Y oto-san, como siempre, esperando revancha de su parte, Kazami-tachi –

-Dile que eso no pasará… Al menos no hasta que ésta temporada pase –

-Hai… Usted y oto-san tienen una pequeña pelea en contra del árbol de navidad-Dijo serio.

El pelinegro solo bajó la cabeza rendido-Hai… No me lo recuerdes Clay –

Shiori solo rió un poco, pero Clay recordó la razón por la que se les había acercado. Se sonrojó un poco y empezó a decir tartamudeando:-E-etto… Shio-chan… –

-¿Eh?… ¿Daijoubu ka… Clay-kun?-Preguntó sonrojada.

-Ha-hai… Daijoubu… E-etto… Shio-chan… Yo…-Le extendió el regalo-Fe-feliz navidad –

Shiori solo se sonrojó más y tomó el regalo. Sonrió un poco y le dio a Clay un beso en la mejilla susurrándole-Arigatou… Clay-kun… –

-_"Shi-Shio… Chan…"_ N-no… E-es na… Nada… Shi-Shio… Chan…-Le respondió también sonriendo-Y-yo me tengo que ir… E-estaba paseando con onnisan…-Salió corriendo agitando su mano y gritando:-¡Dewa mata Shio-chan, Kazami-tachi! –

-Pero qué tierno Shiori, ya tienes pretendientes-Bromeó su padre.

-¡OTO-SAN!-Gritó más que sonrojada.

-Jajaja… Tranquila Shiori…-Le coloca la mano sobre la cabeza-Solo bromeo –

-Vámonos a casa, o si no oka-san te matará por no haber empezado a armar el árbol –

-Tienes razón, vámonos-Le volvió a agarrar de la mano y ambos se fueron caminando.

_**.**_

Abrieron la puerta y entraron con cuidado, ya que nunca se sabe con qué cosa les podía esperar Alice. Soltó un suspiro y dejó la bolsa con el regalo en las manos de su hija, para que lo guardara en su habitación y la de Michael. La pequeña asintió sonriente y salió corriendo directo a su habitación. Volvió a soltar un suspiro y miró a su némesis, frunció el seño y pensó en que se podría escapar. Se fue directo a la puerta, la abrió con cuidado, pero se sobresaltó al ver a la persona que tenía en frente.

-No planeabas escaparte, ¿Verdad Shun?-La persona que tenía en frente… Era su esposa, que yacía de brazos cruzados con un aura sombría alrededor, una sonrisa maligna y una mirada asesina.

Shun solo palideció y colocó una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro negando con la cabeza ferozmente-Pa-para na-da… Y-yo ja… Ja-más… A-Alice… –

La mujer solo le fulminó con la mirada y él se encogió en su sitio…

…

…

…

-No puedo creer que oka-san te haya amenazado para que tú armaras el árbol-Le reprochaba su hijo mayor, Marakoshin; con los gemelos que estaban riendo sentados al lado de su hermano mayor-No sé por qué le tienes tanto miedo a oka-san, oto-san –

El mayor solo suspiró cerrando los ojos y terminando de armar el árbol, para luego volver a abrirlos y mirar a sus hijos-Pues Marakoshin, esto que te voy a decir te servirá como consejo, y a ti también Michael…-El pelinaranja y el pequeño pelinegro le prestaron atención, soltó otro suspiro antes de empezar-Escúchenme bien porque solo se los diré una vez, ¿De acuerdo?-Ambos niños se miraron entre sí y asintieron volviendo a dirigir la vista hacia su progenitor-A las mujeres… Digamos que hay que protegerlas, en cierto modo, ya que son más frágiles que nosotros… –

Ese comentario hizo que Shiori pusiera mala cara.

-Demo…-La pequeña se tranquilizó por un momento-Eso no quiere decir que algunas sean tan delicadas, calladas y tímidas como deben estar pensando los dos; por lo que, digamos… Que no es muy recomendable hacer enojar a una mujer, o será muy feo el resultado-Se encogió de hombros-Así que solo les digo, que las mujeres son complicadas –

-Dime un ejemplo oto-san-Dijo Marakoshin.

-Un ejemplo ¿Ah?…-Suspiró-Cuando tenía 13 años, protegí a una chica de un 'pequeño riesgo', la empujaron y hubiese caído al suelo si no fuese porque la atrapé a tiempo. Después de eso, nos fuimos haciendo muy amigos, y digamos que la salvé varias veces… –

-Y… ¿Qué le pasó a esa chica de la que hablas?, oto-san-Le preguntó Michael, el gemelo de Shiori.

Soltó otro suspiro y se metió las manos en los bolsillos cerrando los ojos-Pues, ¿No es obvio?… Me casé con ella…-Marakoshin puso una cara de WTF, mientras que Shiori y Michael ladeaban la cabeza hacia un lado.

Se encogió de hombros y les miró sonriendo levemente-Y si no me creen pregúntenselo ustedes mismos, después de todo, es su madre –

En eso, un grito femenino se escucha de una de las habitaciones-_¡SHUN KAZAMI, espero que hayas terminado de armar el árbol!_-Le gritó Alice-_¡Porque que te conste, iré a buscarte si no es así!_ –

Al pelinegro le recorrió un escalofrío por la columna, y palideció soltando otro suspiro-Bueno, por lo menos ya terminé con el árbol-Después de decir eso, el árbol cayó al suelo pesadamente-¡Kami por favor, tenme compasión! –

-Con que, ya terminaste-Todos miraron a la pelinaranja con un aura y mirada asesina, causándole un escalofrío al pelinegro que volvió a palidecer.

-Y-yo… E-es que… E-el ár-bol se… –

-Shun Kazami… –

Los tres niños suspiraron cansinamente y pensaron:-_"Oto-san está muerto"_ –

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno, aquí yo con éste primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado ^^<strong>_

_**Shun: Raro… Pero hasta a mí me gustó ^^**_

_**Alice: Shun Kazami, ¿Terminaste con el árbol? #¬¬**_

_**Shun:-Palideciendo-Y-yo… A… Eso voy…**_

_**Alice: Más te vale…**_

_**-Shun sale corriendo-Sí que lo tienes controlado, lo domaste ^^**_

_**Alice: Así es, PD: dejen reviews pliz ^^**_

_**Nos vemos: hoy, mañana, o el martes…**_


	2. Ajedrez, Los Regalos y ¿EXTRA?

_**Lo prometido es deuda y aquí está el segundo capítulo**_

_**Shun: Di algo ¬¬**_

_**Sip, bueno… Sé que dije que el segundo capítulo también iba a ser chistoso, pero… Digamos que será más romántico que chistoso ^^U**_

_**Alice: Ajá ^^**_

_**Gracias por los reviews y espero que lo disfruten ^^**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Navidades al Estilo Kazami<strong>_

Suspiró de nuevo, definitivamente su amigo no aprendía la lección. Jamás le iba a ganar, jamás. A veces el hombre que tenía en frente podía ser algo inmaduro, a la vez que era orgulloso – igual que él, claro está –, pero aún así, le parecía una tontería que se siguiera esforzando. Moviendo a la reina blanca frente al rey negro, dijo tranquilamente:-Jaque mate –

-¡QUÉ, NO VALE!-Le gritó el peliverde levantándose de golpe de su asiento.

Shun suspiró cerrando los ojos y encogiéndose de hombros-Pues lo siento Ace, tú querías la revancha y yo te la di –

-Bien…-Bufó el moreno.

El pelinegro solo soltó una leve risa y se levantó de su asiento-¿Cuántas van? –

Ace se quedó pensando un rato, hasta que encontró la respuesta:-Desde hace 10 años, así que…-Sacando una libreta-Shun Kazami 26 victorias, Ace Grit 19 victorias… Por lo que llevamos 45 partidas de ajedrez desde hace 10 años –

Shun silbó sonriendo-Quién lo diría, me ganaste más de 2 veces, Grit –

-Jaja… –

Desde la cocina, Alice y Mirra veían sonriendo por la ventana, cómo sus esposos iniciaban una nueva partida de ajedrez en el pasillo de madera que salía de la casa.

-Enserio que esos dos parecen niños-Dijo Alice sacando un pastel del horno.

-Y que lo digas-Dijo Mirra-Por cierto-Mira hacia la sala-¿Cómo lograste que Shun armara el árbol de navidad? –

-Pues, como siempre –

-Oh…-Mirra suspiró-Yo tuve que llamar a Keith para que ayudara a Ace…-Mira a su esposo-Aunque, ninguno de los dos pudo armarlo sin que se cayera, así que les tuve que ayudar –

Alice suspiró sonriendo-Shun intentaba escaparse-Miró a su esposo-No lo logró –

-Y… ¿A dónde se metieron Zeth y Marakoshin?-Preguntó la ojiazul preocupada.

-Están comprando unas co… –

En eso se abrió la puerta de entrada de golpe. Los adultos, y los niños más pequeños que andaban jugando en la sala, fueron a ver. Y se encontraron con el pelinaranja de ojos dorados y con un pelinaranja de ojos negros que respiraban entrecortadamente con las ropas rasgadas y pegaban la espalda a la puerta cerrándola con seguro.

-¿Qué fue lo que les pasó onnisan, Zeth-san?-Preguntó sorprendido el mayor de los gemelos, Michael.

-Las chicas de la escuela, eso fue que nos pasó Michael-Dijo Zeth con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Marakoshin siguió respirando entrecortadamente y dijo:-Se llevaron mis calcetines sin siquiera quitarme los zapatos-Mencionó con el seño fruncido y los ojos también abiertos de par en par-¡Cómo diablos pueden hacer eso! –

Alice y Mirra suspiraron-¿Por qué tienen que ser hijos de sus padres? –

-¡Oigan!-Gritaron el peleador Ventus y el Darkus.

Shiori, Michael y Clay empezaron a reír, pero las rizas de Zeth y de Michael hicieron que se detuvieran-¿De qué se ríen?-Preguntó Clay frunciendo el seño.

-De que tú y mi imouto están bajo el muérdago-Todos alzaron la vista y, efectivamente, Shiori y Clay estaban bajo el muérdago.

Ambos niños se sonrojaron violentamente, mientras que a Michael se le formaba una sonrisa torcida en el rostro. Silbando tranquilamente, empujó a su amigo peliverde. El ojiazul ya estaba preparado para recibir el impacto, pero éste nunca llegó. Sintió algo raro en sus labios, abrió los ojos y se encontró con la peor escena que jamás vio. Estaba acostado sobre… ¡SHIORI!… ¡ESTABA ACOSTADO SOBRE SU _AMIGA_ SHIORI!… ¡Y para empeorar las cosas, tenía sus labios sobre los de ella!

Se levantó de golpe más rojo que un tomate, y Shiori hizo lo mismo, solo que frunciendo el seño-Y-yo… Shi-Shi… –

Pero no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que había sido mandado a volar de un puñetazo por la pelinegra-¡IDIOTA… CÓMO TE HAS ATREVIDO! –

Michael se quedó con una cara de WTF al ver a su gemela ten molesta, definitivamente, cavó su tumba-E-etto… Shi-Shio… –

-¡TÚ TE CALLAS MICHAEL, DESPUÉS ME LAS ARREGLO CONTIGO! –

Shun y Ace se marcharon de ahí completamente pálidos por lo ocurrido. Alice y Mirra intentaban calmar a Shiori. Y Michael, Zeth y Marakoshin intentaban hacer que el ojo morado que tenía Clay se deshinchara.

-Gracias Michael, ahora Shiori me odia…-Le reprochaba Clay con el seño fruncido-¡TODO POR TU CULPA! –

-Cálmate Clay –

Shiori, furibunda, se fue directo a su habitación dando un portazo. Entró con una cara llena de tristeza y se lanzó a su cama viendo que, a su lado, estaba el regalo que Clay le dio hace unos días. Se sentó en su cama y tomó el regalo colocándolo entre sus piernas, lo vio cuidadosamente, estaba forrado con un papel metalizado verde y tenía un lazo morado. Fue quitando el lazo con cuidado y le quitó el papel, abrió la caja y vio que había un cofre en forma de corazón de color verde con detalles negros que abrió con cuidado. Una hermosa música empezó a sonar mientras que dos muñequitos – un hombre y una mujer – sobre una pequeña base 'bailaban'. Shiori se puso triste por un minuto, y vio que adentro de la caja había algo más, una carta. La tomó entre sus manos y la leyó…

"_Mi querida Shio-chan._

_Ahora que las navidades se acercan, se me ocurrió darte un regalo. Sé que no te gustará. Después de todo, odias las cosas romanticonas. Bueno al punto. Shiori, eres mi mejor amiga desde que tengo uso de razón, y sabes que te quiero mucho, eres como una hermanita para mí. Por eso quiero decirte, que… __Te Quiero Mucho__._

_Y también quiero decirte, que las cosas no son como aparentan. Sé que te molesta que los niños de la escuela te manden regalos con intensiones amorosas, y que las niñas te traten hipócritamente por ser hija de Kazami-tachi… Demo… Quiero que sepas… Que yo __sí__ te quiero. Pero no lo interpretes de otra forma, yo te quiero… Como mi mejor amiga… Como mi hermana… Solo quiero que sepas… Que te quiero, y… Feliz Navidad…_

_ATT: Clay Grit._

_PD: Mira dentro del sobre, hay otro pequeño regalo."_

La ojidorado revisó el sobre en donde estaba la carta encontró un collar con dos dijes: una piedra de granate en forma de clavel, y un dije en forma de clave de sol. Inmediatamente se le aguaron los ojos, el granate era su piedra y el clavel su flor. Clay la conocía a la perfección. Miró el reloj de su mesita de noche y vio la hora…

"_21:00 PM"_ pensó… faltaba muy poco para la cena navideña. Sonrió nostálgicamente y salió de su cuarto bajando las escaleras. Vio que Clay tenía sujetado un paño mojado con agua fría, contra su ojo derecho, debía ser por el puñetazo. Se sonrojó levemente y se colocó el collar con cuidado. Terminó de bajar las escaleras acercándose a Clay sonriendo.

-Eh… ¿Qué ocurre Shio-chan?-Preguntó preocupado y sonrojado-Yo… Sobre lo ocurrido… Quiero decirte que… –

Ella solo negó con la cabeza calmadamente cerrando los ojos-No…-Abrió los ojos de nuevo-Gracias… Por el collar y la caja de música…-Se acercó un poco más hacia él y le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que el peliverde se sonrojara.

-Shi-Shio-chan…-Sonrió de nuevo-No hay de… –

-_¡¿OTRA VEZ?… KAMI TENME COMPASIÓN POR FAVOR!_-Todos escucharon el grito de Ace desde la parte trasera de la casa, lo más posible era que había perdido de nuevo contra Shun en ajedrez.

Clay soltó un suspiro-No sé por qué papá sigue empeñado en intentar ganarle a Kazami-tachi –

Shiori rio un poco-Yo tampoco lo sé –

-_¡ACE GRIT, DEJA YA DE GRITAR!_-Escucharon que le gritaba Mirra a su marido, luego de eso escucharon un 'Auch', posiblemente, Mirra le habría golpeado.

En eso, el matrimonio Kazami entra a la sala esperando por Ace y Mirra. Después de un rato, el matrimonio Grit entra a la sala con Ace frotándose la cabeza.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan bruta?-Le reprochó el ojinegro.

-Es que me estabas causando dolor de cabeza con todos tus gritos por las derrotas que sufres en contra de Shun-Respondió Mirra.

-No solo a ti Mirra, a mí ya me estaba causando migraña-Le dijo Shun abrazando a Alice, a lo que ella solo rió.

-Muy chistosos –

-Ammm… ¿Podemos iniciar ya a abrir los regalos para pasar a la cena navideña?-Preguntó Zeth.

-¡SIIII!-Gritaron los más pequeños mientras que Marakoshin rodaba los ojos.

-Bueno, bueno-Dijeron los adultos sonriendo.

Shiori salió corriendo a su habitación y regresó con una bolsa de regalo de color morado, y se la entregó a su padre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-Gracias por esconderlo-Le susurró al oído.

-¿Para quién será?-Preguntó con ironía Michael, pero recibió un codazo en las costillas por parte de su gemela-Okey, un recordatorio… No dejar que te la pases cerca de tía Runo –

-¡QUÉ DIJISTE! –

-¡PERDÓNAME, PARECE QUE NO ME ESCUCHASTE, DIJE LA VERDAD! –

En eso, la guerra visual entre los gemelos inició y un rayo apareció entre ellos. Mientras que los presentes veían asustados esa escena, por más que Shiori y Michael fueran inseparables, cuando ambos se enojaban, era un caso muy feo. De repente, Shun habló con un tono nervioso.

-¿P-por qué no… Ha-habres t… Tu re-galo Mi… Michael…? –

Ambos niños dejaron de mirarse y bufaron de brazos cruzados frunciendo el seño-Bien…-Se arrodilló en el árbol y tomó uno de los regalos que tenía su nombre y estaba forrado de color negro con un lazo verde, sonrió levemente, ese tipo de lazo solo lo hacía una persona; lo fue quitando y lo dejó a un lado, luego quitó el papel y, como pensaba, había un balón. Con el paso del tiempo la tierra se parecía a Vestal, por lo que el balón también. Miró a cierta pelinegra que tenía los brazos cruzados, y le dijo:-Me conoces bien hermanita –

-¿No te conozco?, eres mi gemelo –

-Entonces yo también te conozco-Tomó un regalo forrado también de negro y con un lazo morado, dándoselo a Shiori-Feliz navidad hermanita –

La pelinegra sacudió la caja con cuidado-No confío en ti Michael, mejor tomar precauciones –

-Jaja –

Lo abrió con cuidado y se sorprendió al ver lo que había dentro-Demo… Michael esto… –

-Mejor no hables Shio… Eso es tuyo de ahora en adelante-Dijo sonriendo.

En la pequeña caja, no había otra cosa más que el dije de la combinación del símbolo Ventus con el Darkus, que su hermano siempre usaba-Arigatou… Michael –

Shun sonrió y le entregó el regalo que tenía en las manos, a Alice-Feliz navidad… Alice-chan… –

-Sh-Shun…-Estaba más que sorprendida, tomó el regalo entre sus manos y lo abrió-Shun…-Lo abrazó con las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos-Gracias –

Le besó en la frente-No hay de qué… Alice –

Así los demás regalos fueron abiertos. Shun y Alice le regalaron a los gemelos dos cosas, uno para Shiori y otro para Michael, a Shiori un libro – eso hizo que Marakoshin y Michael reclamaran, aunque a ella le gustaba –, y a Michael una camisa de su equipo de fútbol favorito: El Barça. Mientras que a Marakoshin le regalaron lo que más quería y rogaba porque le dieran: una guitarra. Ace y Mirra le regalaron a Zeth algo que él, al igual que Marakoshin, rogaba y anhelaba: un bajo. Mientras que a Clay, al igual que a Michael, le regalaron una camisa de su equipo de fútbol favorito, a diferencia de a Michael, le dieron una camisa del Real Madrid – eso hizo que comenzara una pelea entre el pelinaranja y el peliverde. Y los niños también les regalaron a los mayores, para sorpresa de ellos.

Luego de eso, las horas siguieron pasando tranquilamente. Shiori medio lloraba ya que quería que sus tíos Choji Marukura y Relena Kazami junto con su primo Chuuko Marukura Kazami, pasaran las navidades con ellos como todos los años. Pero eso no pasó. Aunque era consolada por Clay, eso hizo que se sonrojara y volviera a sonreír. Al llegar las doce, se empezaron a escuchar cohetes, los más pequeños salieron de la casa; Shiori, como era de costumbre, agarrada de la mano de Michael, se les iluminaron los ojos a los tres niños. Clay veía a los hermanos y sonrió tiernamente. Los tres niños formaron una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, siendo seguidos por la mirada de los adultos – y los dos adolescentes – que solo sonreían.

Los niños giraron la cabeza verles y dijeron, con total inocencia:-¡Feliz Navidad! –

-Feliz Navidad…-Susurraron.

_**.-FIN-.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>El puñetazo de Shiori, muy al estilo de Sakura Haruno U.U<strong>_

_**Clay: ¿Te gusta hacerme sufrir? ¬¬**_

_**Creo que sí XD**_

_**Clay:-Con lágrimas tipo anime- T-T**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.-EXTRA-.<strong>_

_En medio de una oscura ciudad donde nadie duerme, yacía parada una joven pelinegra de 14 años y de ojos topacios – aunque su ojo izquierdo era cubierto por unas vendas – con una pistola en mano y vestida con un kimono corto de color rojo._

_-Así que… Esto es lo que soy…-Dijo sonriendo inocentemente, pero esa sonrisa se veía más bien maligna._

_En eso, escucha una voz masculina que le dice:-Así es, esto es lo que eres… Una basura…-Se apareció chico un pelinegro de también 14 años y también de ojos topacios – aunque su ojo derecho era cubierto por un parche – con una katana en mano y vestido de negro-Si no te molesta, iré a matar a mi madre –_

_-Y si a ti no te molesta, iré a matar a mi padre –_

_Se encoge de hombros suspirando-Adelante, cumpliremos con nuestras justicias… –_

_**.**_

_En una habitación oscura, viendo por una pantalla, se encontraba un pelinegro de también ojos dorados, también vestido de negro-¡QUÉ! ¡MICHAEL ESTÁ LOCO!-Gritó el nazi, enfurecido._

_**.**_

_-… Y así… Seremos libres al fin… –_

_**.**_

_En otra habitación oscura, también viendo por una pantalla, estaba una mujer pelinaranja de ojos marrones, vestida con una bata de laboratorio-¡Esa niña me las pagará! –_

…

Fueron abriendo los ojos… Se habían quedado dormidos en el sofá por unos minutos. El par de gemelos se miraron el uno al otro y se preguntaron al unísono:-¿Soñaste lo mismo que yo? –

-Tú eras un nazi que quería matar a oka-san…-Le dijo Shiori.

-… Y tú una karakuri humana perteneciente a la mafia japonesa, y querías matar a oto-san...-Completó Michael.

-... Aunque parecía que nos queríamos matar el uno al otro-Dijeron al unísono.

Ambos asintieron y se recostaron el uno en el otro cerrando los ojos y agarrándose de las manos-Hagamos una promesa de navidad, prometamos que ese sueño no ocurra –

-No lo permitiremos… Shio…-Le respondió Michael, y así ambos volvieron a quedarse dormidos, solo que con una sonrisa en el rostro.

_**.-FIN-.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shun: ¿Y eso? ¬¬<strong>_

_**Una parte de Karakuri Burst versión Shiori y Michael Kazami… Me gusta cómo quedó ^^ (Aunque no fuese de navidad, y no fuese el original Karakuri Burst - excepto en la parte en que dicen que parecía que se querían matar-**__**, espero que no les moleste ^^U)**_

_**Alice: Buen detalle ^^… ¡UN MINUTO!… Por qué yo tengo que pertenecer a la mafia japonesa junto con Shiori… ¬¬**_

_**Porque quise XD**_

_**Shiori y Michael: Dejen reviews please ^^**_


End file.
